Under Covers
by Demonic Fuzzballs
Summary: AU! An X-Men/Daredevil Crossover! When Nick Fury sends Matthew and Logan on an undercover mission, will they be able to survive each other and Nick's sense of humor? its a very reluctant Logan/Matt pairing and will be rated R to X depending on the scene!
1. Chapter 1

Being who he was, Matthew Murdock had to have a good reason to be on an Airplane to California at Four-o'Clock in the morning. It wasn't his sorry excuse to his partner of needing a vacation (he didn't believe it) or his equally sorry excuse to himself of being a generally helpful person to those in need. It was solely the out-and-out the fact that he owed General Fury a big favor and when he called to cash in on one it was best to accept and go along gracefully.

So he was leaving his semi-comfortable life in Hell's Kitchen as a confident lawyer only to have his luggage checked fourteen times before he boarded a tightly cramped plane that reeked of someone's airsickness for eight hours. San Francesco didn't particularly seem like a dream to 'The Man Without Fear' when he was wearing his red leather devil costume under a business suit and listening to an asthmatic woman coughing into a tissue beside him.

He had never held onto any small illusion that there was going to be a chance to sleep on the trip so he found himself fighting with cheap headphones and a tape player he had never used before. Audio-books hadn't ever been his choice method of reading but it beat lugging around a Braille book on this trip and he figured the less attention he drew to himself; the better. By the time the plane finally landed, his worst nightmare would have seemed like a relief compared to another minute of Tolstoy's writing.

Under-cover work wasn't nearly as bad as many of his choice bets about Nick Fury's 'favor' and he had been promised that an Avenger would be waiting for him at the luggage pick-up. He had pegged his partner in this scheme to be Clint Barton or maybe even Peter Parker. Either of them he could have worked with but the voice that called out to him was distinct and the heartbeat was faster than most human beings. This already was going to be a sorry plan, he decided, and they hadn't even gotten to their 'home' to read their notes yet.

~*~*~

Logan really hated Fury, though he hated having to listen to the bastard even more. He had been dragged from the middle of a training exercise to report to Nick's office so he could respond to an urgent missive, only to be held up in the stuffy little waiting room for 35 minutes. Then he was ordered to the most asinine state in the damn country for an undercover sting where he had to nanny some other SHEILD flunky for the duration of their stay.

He growled softly just thinking about it, longing for a beer despite it having yet to reach seven in the morning. He glared at a screaming toddler who was busy kicking his mother's leg for not giving him an ice cream cone and had to refrain from snarling at a passing Asian tourist who either wanted to take a picture with Logan or have Logan take one of his many extended relatives.

He hadn't been told much by Fury, who was unsurprisingly dismissive about his complaints; all he knew at this point was he was waiting for someone with a cane. He was in a place with way too many unbathed bodies and it was too early for morning wood, never mind being alert and aware of his surroundings.

Sighing in relief as he caught sight of Mr. Murdock, he rolled his eyes and barked out the other man's name; confidant the optically challenged ponce would hear him. He stalked towards the man as he began surveying the luggage rack in distain. "Well this should be fun," he muttered under his breath before patting Murdock on the shoulder gruffly and steering him towards the conveyer belts. "So what do your bags look like? Cause I don't know about you, bub, but I want to get the hell out of here and into bed before we face Nick's idea of a vacation."

Matt slid his shoulder out from under Wolverine's firm hand with surprising ease when the bumping grind of the luggage caught his ears; he wasn't trying to start a fight as early as five minutes into a meeting so he had waited for that moment. He was entirely capable of guiding himself through the crowd despite the agonizing pounding sound of the people mixing together with countless numbers of machines…but he let the other man have his way till they reached the conveyers.

Upon hearing the X-man's questions then, he flipped his white cane higher up in his hand to bring it to closer view. "I couldn't tell you what they looked like if I wanted to. Check the ID tags; mine is the only one in Braille." He kidded with his most charming grin. "It says 'Matthew Murdock', actually, my secretary wrote them all up for me. She's a doll. One's a bag and the other is a suit-case; I asked for black but you know, for all I know they could be orange."

Logan grinned behind the other man's back; this little detour in his life might actually be fun with this clown as entertainment. He managed to keep silent for a while and eventually found the other man's bags. Murdock had been correct that his bags were black but Logan figured he could still have some fun, "Hate to break it to you bub, but your bags are kind of purple." He informed brightly before slinging one over his shoulder and hefting his own warn bag in his free hand.

"So let's go see what piece of crap Nick got us for a rental," He offered in a fairly deadpan manner before turning abruptly and walking off leaving Matthew behind.

Matt followed behind Logan with life-long expertise in the subject, mostly letting the were-creature's unique heartbeat guide him along though he went through the motions of tapping the cane in front of himself for the sake of his identity. The pleasant warmth of the out-doors struck him at the same time that the impossibility of the floral scent did; lilies, coral bells, snapdragons and overwhelming abundances of them. It reminded him of shelves of lotions and women's floral perfumes; nice, sweet and intoxicating.

His partner's words, however, reminded him of another type of intoxication entirely. He was muttering and grumbling and cursing under his breath but the lawyer could still pick it up with ease. Summarized; a powder blue Prius was not the type of vehicle he would have left two important people if he were in a governmental position. It also, apparently looked, paraphrased; 'really homosexual'. If it wasn't enough that they had to live in San Francisco for the next 'little while', this was just sick.

Logan drove them to their new home, bracing himself with his most able brood for the horrors which undoubtedly awaited them in the middle of the city row houses. He wasn't absolutely certain what Fury wanted him and Matthew to do yet but he had a sinking feeling in his gut that it wasn't going to be pretty.

The animal in him growled and lashed out at the idea of having to spend the next undetermined amount of time pretending to be all hunky dory with Matthew, but he just hoped that the house was fucking spectacular to make up for the crap they were working with so far.

Pulling up in front of a quaint ivy covered row house he glared at the sunny yellow storm shutters and grabbed the bags from the trunk of the Prius, slamming the doors a little harder than necessary as he marched up the front steps and fished the key out of his pocket to open the door.

Walking through with Murdock following he snarled aloud at the bright girly décor and copious amounts of thrift-store ceramic figurines mocking him from every corner of the room. "Shit, I'm going to fucking kill that greasy pig fucking bastard," he growled as he stalked forward and winced at the gaily furnished living room.

"Let's get online so we can figure out what the hell we're doing here." He muttered before stalking off to sit on the red velvet divan and pulling his laptop from his backpack.

Matt closed the door softly behind them slowly, letting out a displeased sigh when he noticed the duller sound of the room. "Lovely." He stated as he proceeded forward, slowly gliding his cane outwards through the air to find the various pieces of furniture. "Throw rugs, I love throw rugs." The man inwardly groaned as he found the small floral piece placed at the entry way.

He moved forward carefully until he found the couch and sat down on it with a sigh as he realized just how tired he was. "So what does the general want from us?" He inquired as he leaned against the stiff back of the couch. Whatever it was, it wasn't to give them a comfortable dwelling that much was for sure.

Logan looked up from his computer and rolled his eyes at the man leaning against the back of the couch. "Give me a moment to access the email he sent us," he muttered as his fingers flew over the keyboard and opened up the numerous files that had been sent encrypted to Logan's secure S.H.I.E.L.D mailbox.

He scanned the police raps, the profiles and their own identity files before snarling aloud and cursing fluently in French under his breath. "I'm going to fucking kill him!" He barked as he set the laptop down on the oddly shaped coffee table and grabbed a nearby porcelain figurine and threw it at the brick fireplace. "Fucker!"

Matt started at the sound of the breaking porcelain and he stood up with expert speed, hands up in a loose martial arts stance. Palms open and hands up at his neck it appeared as more of a defensive plead than it was. He knew it was a bit over the top to be so worried but his heart beat was speeding in his chest to match his companion's; he didn't really know Wolverine that well but he would have bet the metal claws were out. "Calm down, Logan." He requested.

"What was it?" He inquired then without giving him time to retaliate, his voice calm and controlled. They would work through their difficulties with the plans and this could be fine, Nick Fury would never ask anything too questionable of them. The man was a government agent for God's sake. It couldn't be that bad.

Logan snarled deeply before his claws slowly retracted, singing the air with a sickly wet snick and the sound of flesh melding together. "Fury wants us to infiltrate a weapons and drug ring that has possible links to Korean terrorists. He also wants us to pose as a gay couple and do anything necessary to make sure they believe it including; 'public displays of deep affection associated with a couple bonded and wed for over a decade'. Apparently the main contact for the Koreans, and the man we'll be working for, has a bisexual sister and has a partner himself and spends his days as a homosexual political rights activist."

He ground out as he took deep breaths trying to keep his temper, "No offense kid, but you're not exactly my type and apparently we're to share a bedroom and be in character 24/7 until Fury tells us to pull out."

Apparently, it could be that bad. This was so ridiculous a plan and so unpleasant a situation to imagine that Matt couldn't even force himself to laugh at it. This was taking the cake for any of the suggestions that he had been thinking about, including stripper personas. It wasn't really because homosexuality bothered him...but he wasn't particularly fond of the idea of forming a relationship with the other man.

"He can't really be serious." He finally managed, his tone still lawyer- confident and filled with his average sense of assurance.

Logan sent the blind man a completely useless glare. "Of course he's serious, baby. I mean, you know how much we've been dreaming of out here to be with our own kind." He cooed sarcastically as he made his way to the bookshelf indicated in the missive from Nick and found the stack of books and envelopes with their documents.

"Oh, how fucking wonderful," he muttered as he plopped back on the couch next to his husband and tossed books from the stack in his lap between them, reading the titles aloud for Matt's benefit.

"'Your Lover and You: How to effectively communicate for the gay couple', 'The Gay Kama Sutra', 'Sex for the Blind: How sight limits your sensations. Oh, and my personal favorite, 'Hot and Kinky Sex Positions: 1001 ways to pleasure your man'" he growled before opening the large manila envelope scanned the papers and smacked his head.

"Oh, look hunny, it's our identities!" he exclaimed in mock cheer. "Christopher James Clark and Lawrence Edward Wright, You're Lawrence apparently. You were born July 27th 1978 in Albany, New York. Your parents disowned you for our undying love and your brother occasionally writes you but you haven't seen him in three years."

"I am your older lover, born in '64 in Montreal and have a mom who loves me dearly but doesn't mind our staying in touch by phone and email as long as it is frequently. Apparently I went to the same school as you and we fell in love during a shared semester in Advanced Philosophy. We eloped to Canada where we were married and decided to move to a slightly warmer climate and more like minded people. We have a… cat which is about to die tragically when it gets hit by a fucking car cause I refuse to have a damn fleabag in this pitiful excuse for a house and our favorite positions are the cowboy and sixty-nine."

Matt frowned deeper and deeper as the explanation continued and carefully pushed the books back further towards Logan with the tips of his fingers. It didn't help him that those were some of his favorite sexual positions and now he was imagining them with his 'partner'. He wondered how that conversation would even arise that Fury would need to suggest that to them.

"I actually didn't take Philosophy in University." He gritted with a touch of insult, trying his best to ignore the rest for now. It was bad enough that he would put it off. "I took Christian Ethics in Theology."

Logan snorted and dropped their passports, marriage certificate and other legal documents back on the table. "Yes well, suffice to say you can have all the knowledge and my excuse can be I was too busy trying to get in your pants to pay attention, besides… church scares me." He retorted before standing and pulling Matt up with him to explore the house. "Let's take this god forsaken tour so we don't get lost if anyone comes over, where do you want to start?" He asked as he searched the other man's face.

"Not the bedroom." Matt growled, pulling his hand away from Logan sharply. He now meant to be as negative as he sounded and he even found himself crossing his arms and trying to stare down the other as if it had been his suggestion.

Logan snorted with laughter and decided to have some fun with the other man as he stepped closer and cupped the other man's face quickly, "Aw, whatever you say sweetheart!" He cooed before stepping back and walking out of the living room back towards the foyer. "Well we might as well explore the rest of the downstairs before going and seeing what is upstairs." He offered before walking through the doorway to the dining room.

Matt grabbed his cane from the couch and gestured towards where Logan had previously tossed a figure with the handle of it. "Don't forget to sweep that up." He grunted, tapping the cane harder against the floor than was needed to guide his way to his partner. He put his hand on his upper arm then when he found him, letting out a heavy sigh as he entered the dining room. "Which room is this one?"

Logan led him around the room as he answered, "It's the dining room, it has emerald green paint and dark wood furniture, its really fancy and rather poncy which I suppose is entirely fitting hmm, Sweetheart?" he said mockingly as he brought the man's hand down to stroke against the butter soft wood of the table and against the back of the chair.

"The door we came through has a straight shot without any obstacles to the kitchen." He said as he took the other man's hand and led him through the open doorway to the kitchen. It was rather quaint as was the rest of the house and had a carousal pot holder above a movable island and all silver appliances with the typical Martha Stewart-esque décor.

He spent the next ten or so minutes leading Matt around to touch all of the things in there before firmly claiming all cooking responsibilities. He led him to briefly explore the breakfast nook and the sunroom with the door to the garden. Before pulling him back through the dining room to the living room, "Do you want the tour here or just explore the upstairs?" he asked as he pulled his cigar from his jacket and chewed on the end for a moment.

"Don't you dare light that thing." Matt snarled when he smelled the waft of tobacco grow stronger in their home. The scent would cause a pounding headache unrivaled by many things legal if it were to get stronger and that was one of the last things he wanted to deal with while they were starting a staged relationship.

He let his hand fall to take firm hold of the other man's elbow again, fingers gripping tightly almost to warn him how much the scent was bothering him. "I'd just like to be shown around the upstairs and that would be fine for now."

Logan blinked in shock for a second before pulling the cigar out, "I don't smoke, I've just been in the habit of chewing on the damn things for at least the last forty years, though it has probably been more like 140 years." He offered softly before leading the other man up and absentmindedly putting the cigar back in his jacket.

"What does…our bedroom look like?" Matt questioned, his displeasure still barely veiled. The dull thump of their walk warned him that it was covered with yet another rug…possibly for sound-proofing. The thought didn't put him in a particularly good frame of mind and he found the bed quickly from the coolness it was giving off. "It's a fucking water bed!" He snapped in annoyance, temper finally pushed far enough.

Logan nodded then realized too late that the other man couldn't see him, "Yeah it's a waterbed, is that a problem?" he asked absentmindedly as he took in the pastels and florals surrounding them. He peaked into the closet and was grudgingly impressed at seeing it was a walk in before finding the bathroom and whistling, his mood stirring towards slightly less than murderous as their good fortune. "Hey, you might be a little less pissed once you see this beauty," he called out to Matt as he explored the black tiled sunken tub and double sink.

"I'd always be less pissed if I could see." Matt snorted, following after Wolverine briefly. He stopped at the edge of the bathroom to have the room described to him by the other man without a cease in the conversation. "I want separate beds." He added his tone sharp.

Logan let loose a small laugh as he turned towards the taller man and crossed his arms, leaning against the counter, "Yeah? Well, I would too but, unfortunately, the prick decided to set us up as a happily married gay COUPLE." He reminded needlessly.

"I'm Catholic." Matt reinforced, a hand coming out to feel the smooth cold counter. He found the sink quickly and dipped his hand down into it before bringing it back to feel over the faucet and the knobs. "We hate sex."

Logan snorted and walked by Matt, patting his shoulder condescendingly before exiting the bathroom and peaking into the study for a moment before turning back to face his…partner, "Really? That's not what I've been hearing," he teased as he made his way back into the bedroom and threw himself onto the bed, rolling happily with the waves he made.

"Well, you've been hearing wrong." Matt argued uselessly; it wasn't true and he knew that personally but it had been worth a shot.

Logan watched as Matt came in tapping his cane until he found the bed again and sat on it, forcing Logan to move his leg lest it become a chair for the taller man. "You know what the worst part about this whole damn thing is?" Logan said in a deceptively cheerful voice.

He grinned as he looked up at the ceiling to the room, "There isn't any food in the house so we get to go shopping together if we want breakfast! Isn't it just marvelous, Baby?" He teased and laughed bitterly as the other man finally cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! It took us forever to get this out to you! We're so sorry it took so long for us to update this but one of our esteemed authors, Miss Harlot O'Hara had to move to her new dorm room for college and spend a hellish few days in forced congregation and sporty activities. Miss Makia does not in any way envy her for this loathsome journey she had to endure and is very happy to hear all of the "lets be friends and sing and dance and hold hands" bullshit is over with and Miss Harlot doesn't have to experience it again. We're gonna try and get the third chapter to you much quicker, Miss Makia will be writing a good section of it by herself for a while so if its slow coming you know who to blame! Reviews and questions get major cookie handouts!

Thanks so much to Sunakollx, hansolo18, scared first timer and Comic Nerd for the lovely reviews! You really motivated us to get off our asses and finish this chapter!

Chapter Two: Shopping, Fights and a Kiss

A turn to the right sent a wave of nausea through Matt causing him to clutch his hand to his head firmly as he balled upwards, trying to calm the sounds weaving through his mind. The sensation passed after a moment and he lowered his hand slowly then, anger burning through him when the motion put the dull uneven current into motion again, more wild than before. His eyes watered from the pain it was offering his head and stomach to have so many different sensations overwhelming him.

Finally, he sat up enraged and leaned against the cool wooden headboard of the bed.

Exactly ten minutes on the second had passed since he had suggested Wolverine go occupy himself while he was allowed his four hours of sleep. Now, he was standing up and finding his watch on the bedside table to go locate the mutant. He hadn't changed his clothing before he lay down, not really, so he slid his shoes on and tied them with a quick frustrated yank at the very end.

He pulled his cane up from the bedside table and descended the staircase with it raised, following the beat of his partner's heart to the outside patio. When he pulled open the glass door, the previously beautiful scent of the floral garden waft around him though it now came off as aggravating given his lack of rest.

"Don't light that," he growled to Logan as he snapped his cane into its full length. They could go shopping, Logan had won out. Sleep was pointless now.

Logan looked up at the frustrated man with no little amusement as he chewed on the cigar once more before slipping it into his pocket. "I'm so sorry baby; I didn't know it was my health you were worried about," he said condescendingly as he stood and grabbed his wallet from the table. He had just finished replacing all of his ids and credit cards with the ones that SHIELD had provided and had managed to hide his in a watertight container halfway up the drainpipe.

Moving forward he crooked his arm and gently nudged the other man's arm with it to offer his assistance as he looked up into the red glasses the unseeing man wore and smiled a bit with the pout that was spreading over his face.

"Don't push it **Chris**," Matt snapped, his mood having obviously degenerated with every minute he had wasted trying to fall asleep. He nudged Wolverine away from him with the handle of the white fiber-glass pole. "I may be blind but I'm far from helpless, despite what you may like to think. I can walk on my own thanks, **babe**."

With the callous words and abrupt gestures Logan could feel his temper rising to meet the arrogance of his partner pivoting to face Matt and grabbing his arm roughly he growled softly and decided to assert his dominance with the other man here and now. "Look Lor, I don't know about you but I'd rather do my job and go home with the least amount of headache possible, so let's get this out now so we aren't having reruns of this soap opera the entire time we're here. I don't think you're weak, I don't think you're helpless and I don't think you need a babysitter, What I do think is that you're pissed off, in a new city and not focusing right and I figured I might lend a hand to help you out until you cool down. That being said, if you're so damn sure you can do it yourself then have the fuck at it. But don't come crying to me when your shins are black and blue from your stubbornness!"

Huffing to himself in annoyance, and not allowing the younger man to make a rebuttal, Logan strode off without a backward glance and locked the front door, leaving it open and ready for Matt to pull shut as he stormed down the stairs and got into the Prius.

Matt started at the harsh scolding Logan had thrown at him, his face crumbling in embarrassment. Suddenly, he didn't feel so much different than he had the last time he had tried to get used to a move with Natasha. It was never an easy arrangement for him to relocate himself and his temper tended to be easily triggered; but remembering that fact only produced and irrational need to keep arguing with Wolverine.

In all honesty, Matt didn't want to feel like a well chastened child and so he followed after him with a renewed fury. Thirty seconds later, however, he was sitting on the ground clutching his shin with both hands and cursing Nick Fury and Logan and the Chinese workers who had made the God forsaken decorative table.

If he had been ten he probably would have cried for five minutes after the blow but instead he pulled himself back up, smoothed his clothing down and followed the other man outside.

Logan watched as Matt came down the stairs smirking as he saw the red tint to the other man's face and the mostly masked pain as he walked down the steps. Leaning over to open the door for the taller man he waited until he was sitting, buckled in and the door was closed before turning the car on and finding the nearest grocer. "Do you have any allergies I should be aware of?" he asked absently as he checked for oncoming traffic and pulled out into the road to follow the GPS' directions.

A hundred cocky rebuttals died on Matt's tongue and he grumbled out a negative response to the question. He wasn't particularly good at apologizing for his behavior and he didn't terribly feel like making light conversation so he just crossed his arms and sighed. "We need new sheets," he said his tone softer by far than it had been moments ago. "And I want a new bed that doesn't make a raft on the ocean seem stable."

Logan snickered at the imagery for a moment before agreeing, "Yeah I think we can do that, and we should go around the house and redecorate it, Fury gave us an unlimited credit card, and I figure he owes us some furniture we don't hate," he offered as he pulled into the local green grocer and got out, "So what kind of cuisine do you favor?" he asked as he got out from the car and waited for Matt to emerge before locking it with the remote and walking beside the older man, snagging a cart from the parking lot to roll into the air conditioned building.

"I don't really care; it just can't come out of a box. If you can't pronounce an ingredient in something don't buy it," Matt replied. He was hoping that Logan would realize that his attitude, which might appear to be fairly 'stuck up', was actually now a requirement thanks to his heightened senses. The last thing he wanted to do was come up with a lengthy and believable explanation for the public that didn't sound like he was holding stock in an Organic farm. Then again, it might not have sounded so crazy to people in California. If anywhere was going to be entirely accepting of the idea, this was probably the place.

His head throbbed at him in protest for sleep once more and he rested his hand on the side of the cart to guide him, his cane looped around his wrist by the top strap. He would dare Logan to mention it, as this was the closest to an admission of being arrogant as he would get. "We don't have to get it, but I'd like a Braille labeler also," he mentioned with a cautious smile. "It will make it easier for us leave coded sexual messages under coffee cups."

Logan forced a chuckle at the suggestion but was really trying not to growl. "So this is all just a conspiracy to finally teach me Braille?" he teased as he patted Matt's hand twice and pushed the cart towards the fresh produce. "Well I agree with the boxed thing, I prefer to make my own meals myself, and we'll try to find a Braille labeler, where do you think we'll find one?" he asked as he started picking up fruit and thumping them with his finger. "You like melons right?" he prompted, grinning as his mind caught up with his mouth, "You know cantaloupe, honeydew?" He reiterated quietly.

"We had one but…I broke it last night," Matt mumbled dryly, recalling his argument with the guards about the exact intended definition of a 'visual aide'. It had been interoperated as 'blind-stick' by the end of the debate and he had felt lucky to keep his shaded glasses. "We can pick up raised stickers for now if you don't feel like contacting an Aide Supply." Not quite catching Logan's sudden stumble in regards to the fruit, Matt nodded. "Yeah, that's fine," He agreed. "But not that one, it smells too ripe."

Logan put it down and picked up two others before placing them in the cart, "It's alright, babe we can get one today. So what kind of bed do you want?" he asked as he moved down the aisle and picked up a couple pieces of each fruit until he got to the mangos. "How does Mexican or Indian sound tonight?" he asked as he picked up and tested the fruit until he had eight he liked.

"It sounds fine," Matt groused, following his partner with unhidden frustration. He knew he really needed to work on keeping the illusion of their love going so he tried to push it back again and give his best faked reasons keeping it within the truth. "I'm just really, tired, Chris. You know, I don't care what type of bed we get so long as it isn't too hard. I don't want any springs poking me in the back like the one we had in Canada. What a mess."

Logan smiled and hesitated for a moment until he saw a gay couple walk by talking animatedly with each other. Acting as if he would pull Matt close he changed his mind and awkwardly patted the other man's shoulder while pulling him away from the cart. "Come on Lor, we're going to get you a new bed and sheets then I'll come do the shopping myself," He muttered as he offered the other man his hand and gently pulled him towards the exit.

Matt accepted Logan's hand with surprise at the suggestion, feeling his work toughened fingers gently under his own. They reminded him of his father's in that way and he smiled sincerely at that, appreciating the brief touch of familiarity it had offered.

"Thanks, Chris," He said then, forcing himself to give the man a very brief embrace, just the slide of his arm around the other's waist. It felt awkward but he tried to relax into the touch, pulling back quickly as not to prolong the contact. "I'd be lost without you," He threw out to him with that motion. God, he'd be sick before he ever thought that about him.

Logan wanted to laugh… or maybe it was cry, whatever he wanted he had to concentrate desperately not to let it happen. "Well we can't have that now, can we babe?" he teased as he led him out into the balmy weather and back to their faggy-assed little car. "So I guess the nearest department store would be the best place to find a bed, or we can really make Fury cry and go to one of the showrooms." He said lightly as he opened the door for Matt and then quickly jogged around to the driver's side.

"I want separate mattresses and separate beds," Matt muttered firmly on the subject. He hoped that they cost a lot and it made Fury cringe but he doubted it. "I don't care about anything else about them. We can push them together in the morning and have them apart when we actually use them."

Logan snorted at the suggestion and tried to ignore the quick stab of hurt about the other man's attitude. "Yeah, we'll see kid," He offered as he opened his window and pulled out his cigar to chew on again in silence.

"It's not that strange," Matt insisted to his partner, letting his fingers run quickly over the arm of the car door until he found the controls. He pushed down the window button and crossed his arms against his chest then as the warm air rushed in past them.

Logan laughed heartily then as he put the cigar in the ashtray and patted Matt's arm. "Look we'll work on the beds but you have to stop worrying before you give yourself an ulcer," He insisted before tousling his partner's hair. He pulled into a furniture store, parking them in the handicapped spot as he threw the placard he had found in their identity envelope on the mirror and rolled the windows up. "Come on Lor, the best we can do is try to get through this then you can sleep and I'll try to leave you alone the entire day. Look, let's go find you a bed you can live with." He said indifferently as he got out of the car and offered his hand to Matt.

Matt slid his hand into Logan's after a moment's hesitation and accepted his help out of the car. Once out of it, he slid his hand away however and snapped the cane into its full length to use. He had never used the Black Widow as his guide. So frankly, their drug dealing friend would have to understand when he met them.

"I don't intend to give the impression that I want you gone," Matt mentioned as he tried to keep it sounding as casual as the statement was capable of. It was hard to make friends with someone you were supposed to pretend to love.

Logan laughed as he shoved his hands into his pocket, not angry at the seeming dismissal. "Yeah well, who knows how these lunatics will act when we meet them, I suppose a bit of distance now will be a lifesaver when they are expecting us to kiss in public," He admitted as he quickened his pace to open the door for Matt and readied himself for the show. "Now remember Lor, we have to act like we're in love even when we're explaining that we want the separate beds, we don't want them to check up on our dealings and suspect its anything other than because of your beliefs, babe." He reminded before smiling for the clerk who came up.

"Hello folks, how can we help you today?" Thomas asked helpfully as he saw the two men coming in and hoped for a sale.

Matt put on his best smiling look of confidence in a split-second, perfected after years of learning a 'moral vacuum'. "We're looking for a matching set of twin-beds, but nothing too fancy." He explained, "Nothing too fancy and, if you have it, no side rails would be preferable." He'd bumped his shins against those enough times when he was still sighted; they were simply an assault on humanity.

Logan smiled at the Clerk and wrapped his arm around Matt's waist as he tried to explain to the clerk, "My Lor here wanted to be a priest and kept his beliefs even after our marriage and our beds were destroyed in the move so we need to replace them. We need a set that can be pushed flush together to make a king for every day but can be easily separated when required." He explained charmingly as he tried to resist the urge to give Matt a warning squeeze of the ribs with his metal reinforced skeleton.

Thomas didn't question the couple and gave them a cheerful glance before motioning in the right direction. "Right this way," he declared with what couldn't have been anything but false joy at the prospect of showing them the beds.

Matt tried not to pull away from Logan's embrace too quickly and forced himself to let his hand slide down and take his 'lover's' elbow. He smelled musky but from trees instead of cologne and his heartbeat too fast for the masquerade of trying to pretend this was his Father to continue past this. No, he was Wolverine, Weapon X, a Mutant and those were only his good points. Priest, indeed, he thought to himself behind his forced smile, what a bastard his partner was.

Logan could feel the other man seething as he decided to take a chance and whispered to the other man soft enough that only he could have the slightest chance of hearing, "Stop frowning and looking like you want to kill me before I spank you over one of these dressers." He growled before smiling as the clerk began tolling on about the virtues of two selections of beds.

Spank; the word itself was as much a word to trigger mixed feelings for Matt as 'cunnilingus' was to a lonely Sunday school teacher. He paused momentarily in his shock for the other's audacity as his cheeks flushed red when he heard Logan's quick jab. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to smile at all now that he was burning with embarrassment. He forced it as best as he could, squeezing the other man's elbow with all of his strength to mark his displeasure. He hoped it bruised him black and blue. "Crawl in a hole and die," he hissed under his breath. "Your age doesn't have anything to do with your intellect."

Logan snorted and decided to do something against his much better judgment, "Love you too, sweetie." He said brightly and much louder in reply before standing on his toes, a fact which irked him to no little extreme and kissed Matt on the cheek.

Turning quickly to the sales associate before Matthew killed him he smiled crookedly interrupted the other's speech on the virtues of the selection available. "Actually Thomas; can my husband and I just browse around ourselves for a bit? We'll make sure to find you when we've made our selection," He asked in a feasibly pleasant manner while patting the other man on the arm and led the blushing Matt to find a bed. "Here hunny what do you think of this one?" he asked, effectively ignoring the salesman and hoping he got the hint.

Matt let his hand run up and down the display; hiding his flustered feelings fairly well now that he could better ignore them. For the sake of trying to find a good sleeping arrangement, their differences could be set aside and he grasped the top of the headboard in mock contemplation. "I don't know, Casanova." He whispered loud enough that Wolverine could hear but no one else was able. "You know how wild we can get. Really, I don't care how it looks so long as it's sturdy and the mattress is soft."

Logan chuckled as another set in heavy oak caught his eye. "Oh so now I'm Casanova huh? I guess I better start sweeping you off your feet and having my wicked way with you." He teased dryly as he read the display on the beds, "Hey Darlin' check this one out, says here it actually has hooks to keep them together when we do decide to have them together so no one falls in the crack, and they pull apart, they're actually real nice and they'll cost Fury a pretty penny, whatcha think?" he asked as he let his hands run over the butter soft dark wood.

Moving forward, Matt swept his hand across the suggested beds and nodded. He wasn't keen on the idea of ever joining the beds together but he'd have to make do. "It feels fine." He replied, sweeping his palm over it to try to place any sharp edges. It had none and so he nodded once more. "It's better than fine, Chris. I like it." He added.

Logan grinned and patted Matt's hand before taking a step away, "Alright now lets go chose our mattresses and we'll get you home for that nap you've been whining for all day." He said in a clearly teasing tone. He waited until Matt had pulled away with him before making his way to the mattress section. "So you said you didn't want a hard bed… I take it you want some kind of pillow top, or do you want a memory foam or do you want to go even further and get like a goose down?" He asked softly as he led them to the displays and past all of the colorful signs, reaching out to pull Matt out of the way of a low pallet left by an employee. "Careful they've got shit on the floors that you can trip on." He said before deciding that he wanted to take his temper out on someone. "Actually… Hey Kid! I want to speak to your manager!" He barked at a freckled teenager in the store uniform.

"Don't you dare start this!" Matt snarled to his friend, grabbing his arm tightly and shaking his head at him. The last thing he wanted to happen was for a huge scene to start over his disability. It would be one of those humiliations that was easily avoidable if people didn't feel the need to 'stand up for you' and make the whole thing worse. "I'm just fine and I would have found that with my cane. I'm blind, not dumb!"

Logan blushed for a moment, letting some of his outrage cool as the manager approached them warily. "Hello Sir, I just wanted to let you know that your employee's are very helpful and the store is quite excellent but may I make the suggestion that you guys move the pallets off the floors after you're done unloading them, it can be quite dangerous and most likely costly to you if someone tripped over them and OW…"

Matt was squeezing Logan's hand in his own now, having let his palm slide down and take it. Really, for any complaint that the Canadian was making, Matt decided his hand had to have hurt fourteen times as much. Gripping a metal skeleton was painful but he didn't desist in the motions; bringing up things like this couldn't happen over and over. "I'm sure you were aware of this problem." He smiled to the manager, eternally cursing every member of SHIELD he could name before moving on to the X-men. "My…husband is just too protective. We're sorry to have bothered you."

Logan gritted his teeth but then smiled at the manager in a sheepish manner, "I do get a little overboard with the protection. So do you have any high quality sheets?" He asked pleasantly as he gripped the other man's hand and refused to let go to the gentle tugging he was receiving. "We're looking for mattresses, I'll let Lor here pick them out, and three sets of your most luxurious bedding sets." He said as he saw the greed light up in the manager's eyes. "Oh and we want Thomas to get the commission because he was so helpful with picking out the bed frames." He added grudgingly as he remembered the helpful if annoying sales' assistant.

Matt forced himself to relax the painful grip on his partner's hand. This was honestly, the worst job he had ever been given. At very least, Wolverine had gotten the message however, so he did his best to try to play along again. He hoped he didn't have to talk too much because the words 'my husband' still left a bad taste in his mouth.

The manager motioned for Thomas who came up eager for the sale. The manager, whose name they learned was Larry patted Thomas on the back, explained that they needed the best bedding and they were quickly ushered around to purchase the expensive bamboo sheets in two colors and a set of Egyptian cotton both in single and king size. After selecting two Twin comforter sets and a King set, they were then rushed over to the mattress section where Logan surveyed the options. "Lor, babe which kind of mattress did you want to get sweetie?" He asked, gaining them a smile from Thom.

"Nothing too hard," Matt replied, pushing his hand into one of the displays with disguised displeasure. It smelled like this display hadn't been changed in a long enough time and so he moved slowly over to a different one. He pressed his hand into it and nodded his head when it didn't bounce back at him. "It doesn't have springs, I like this one." He suggested.

Thom grinned at the other man and began to extol on the virtues of the bed he was testing. "That's out patented sleep number bed, you're right there aren't any coils it is all air and you can make them firm or soft depending on your preference. "The only other non coil bed we have is the memory foam mattress. "Why don't you try that one and then make your decision?" He offered as he walked over to the other bed and smiled as the gruff man led his husband to the one he was standing in front of. He couldn't wait to tell William about this adorable couple. There was this air of danger that was mostly concealed around them, something he'd come to recognize after hanging out with his lover as much as he did.

Logan led Matt to the foam mattress and pushed down on it as well as Matt while considering it. "I don't know if it would hold me up, what do you think?" He asked quietly as he saw how it gave under the weight of his arm and torso.

"You know that I'll be happy with whatever you pick." Matt replied, aware that his sugar-sweet tone wouldn't fool his 'friend'. He was pretty good at controlling the emotional sounds in his voice, first from being able to pick up minor details in others' and second from law-school. This mock-adoration was on purpose though, because he couldn't help but be a little bit sarcastic when he was picking out a bed with Wolverine. "I'm just happy to be with you."

Logan snorted, chuckling when he heard the salesman coo at them. "Well baby the thing that will make me happiest is knowing you're getting the best sleep you can have, when I let you sleep that is… so pick which one you like and lets get Thom here to ring us up so you can go home and nap ok?" He said as he hesitated then gingerly placed a kiss on Matt's cheek. "Just pick one so we can get out of here please?" he begged in a whisper against Matt's cheek before pulling back.

Moving forward, Matt pushed his hand into one of the mattresses again. "This one is fine." He declared, trying to hurry things up as fast as he could. It wasn't that Logan's words had moved him, in fact, if he could have forced him to hate this more he would have. It was that he didn't want another kiss anywhere near his mouth.

Logan nodded and motioned for Thom. "So let's ring up two of these in twin sizes and all of the bedding and two of those joining oak twin beds and get on with our day yeah? I'm sure you've got other commissions to cash in on as well." He said charmingly as he pushed the cart with the bedding and walked beside Matt to the register and let the sale's clerk attend to the beds and mattresses. After everything was rung up he snickered as the Clerk gave them a wide eyed stare. "Um do you even want me to tell you how much you're spending today?" Thom asked hesitantly as he stared at the figure. "I'm pretty sure you're going to cry." He offered hesitantly as he glanced at Matt.

"I don't cry." Matt replied without much cheer, though he remembered to throw in a smile after a moment. Maybe that wasn't the most honest statement that ever slipped out of his lips but the sentiment remained. Prices of furniture weren't something that brought tears to his eyes and it had been a long time since he'd been strapped for cash. Besides, Nick Fury was paying.

Logan grinned and gave a beckoning gesture to Thom, "We can take it, what's the damage?" He asked as he fished his wallet from very tight jeans.

Thom winced and read the figure aloud, "16,598.67." He said hesitantly then grinned when Logan started laughing and handed him titanium American Express. "I think we'll survive," the gruff man said happily as he accepted the bags from Thom and signed his receipt. "So we want the frames delivered tonight around five and someone to help us get the mattresses on our car." He said as he added a hefty tip for their clerk.

Thom accepted the receipt, letting his shock show at the 300 dollar tip and grinned, "Sure thing Mr. Clark. We'll set them up for you and get the delivery men on those frames. They'll install them for you too, gratis of course!" he offered happily as he escorted the men from the store. "If there is anything else you need?" He asked, hoping to find a way to get back in contact with them.

Logan watched Thom for a moment before smiling, "Yeah, first call me Chris, and second… well, we're brand new to the area, you know of any events happening in the community soon?" He asked easily, trying to make their research less difficult.

Thom patted Logan on the shoulder and pulled a flyer from his wallet. "Sure there is a parade and festival this weekend, you should come check it out and make some new friends. I personally run the Human Rights Campaign table every day from 12 – 5, you should come check it out, sign up if you aren't already members and I'll see if I can get you any introductions!"

The Human Rights Campaign, Matt personally hung up on the charity every time he ended up with them on the phone and he wondered if Thom wasn't going to be just as persistent as any of their volunteers. If they were going to be at this 'parade' he had a sinking feeling about the subject of the festivities. It seemed their best bet for finding their subject however and so he smiled.

"We'll make it." He agreed. "We don't have anything better to do," he really wished that he was lying to Thomas at this moment but knew he wasn't so fortunate. Although he hadn't read enough of the files that Fury had sent to be certain he knew he wasn't able to let Logan take this blow alone. Why couldn't he have a job that he needed to be at on the weekends? He wanted something better to occupy his time with than writing for a Newsletter over the computer; something that would keep him away from home all of the time.

Logan really didn't want to go but knew that the faster they got into the organization and busted them up, the faster he could go home. "Yeah, that sounds great Thom, We'll see you there!" He offered happily as he shook the other man's hand, "Thanks so much for all of your help!" He managed in a fairly pleasant manner before tugging on Matt's hand. "Come on baby, lets go test out our new mattresses," he teased causing Thomas to give them a thumbs up and Matt to squeeze his hand again warningly. "See you later Thom, gotta get my man home." He said with a smirk before dragging Matt outside and quickly towards the car.

The car ride home was entirely silent, mostly due to Matt's displeasure with the day's events. He had never once in his life so much as kissed another man and now he was here, stuck calling this hairy brute his lover and acting like it didn't bother him in the least. It did though, it bothered him a lot, and he was doing his best to sort his situation in the little time he had left.

When they finally arrived, Matt sighed as he exited the car and broke the silence grudgingly. "Do you need my help?" He inquired as he found the key to their home in his jacket pocket. He was only asking for appearance's sake as he walked up the steps without waiting for a reply and ran his finger across the lock on the door, turning the lock with a loud snap and storming inside.

Logan grinned at the other man and called out negatively before picking up the heavy mattress and carrying it up the stairs. Climbing the spiral staircase to the loft where their bedroom was he grunted as he was finally able to set it down, ignoring the other man as he undressed for his sleep. "I'll set them up then let you be, do you want me to wake you or let you wake on your own?" He asked gruffly as he quickly set up the mattress for Matt and stood; his knee popping loudly as it always did when straightening.

Matt tossed his tie onto the nightstand and finished working off his cufflinks, throwing them down beside it with a sigh. He rubbed his hands against now sore eyes and shook his head. "Don't bother; I'll be up in a bit." He replied to the question, before nodding at the bed in annoyance. "I could have put this together, also. Fury didn't send you to be my babysitter or my father or whatever you think."

Logan smirked at the other man "Well the mattress is ready, so try to get some sleep and maybe you won't be so grumpy when you wake up huh?" he offered with his annoyance at the other man's words feeding his tone. Walking downstairs he was almost at the door before smirking and calling back upstairs while he opened it, "And you know; if you want to call me Daddy, I'm game." He offered before quickly exiting the house, closing the door behind him and laughing at hearing the other man's shout of annoyance.


End file.
